


Protective

by NoSarcasmForYou



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Sibling Love, slightly OOC, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSarcasmForYou/pseuds/NoSarcasmForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wario wasn’t protective. He simply didn’t had it in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just frustrated by the lack of fics about these two.

If at any point in his life, anyone had called Wario protective, he would’ve laughed until his face turned blue.

No, he wasn’t protective; He was jealous, greedy and, quite frankly, an awfully selfish person. Something that suited him just fine.

One could argue that he was protective of his treasure and he would never deny it. More than one individual had soon found out just how utterly _foolish_ it was to mess with him and his hard earned money. Oh, how he enjoyed pulverizing those who even tried to take what was his.

No, Wario wasn’t protective. He simply didn’t had it in him.

So what if he always ended teaming up with Waluigi, even in things that needed no teams?

So what if he always helped his brother out of whatever stupid problem he had gotten himself into? (After mocking him mercilessly, of course)

What did it matter if sometimes, just sometimes, he’d slip a coin or two into his brother’s hands when he was doing phenomenally bad at one of the board games?

Who cared if while Go Karting with the rest of Mushroom Kingdom racers, he’d make sure not to toss anything his brother’s way?

Nah, Wario wasn’t protective, he just had good sense. Bad guys had to stick together and brothers had to do it as well. It only made sense for them to stick together twice as much; After all, the last thing Wario wanted was to worry about Waluigi’s dirty tricks when competing against others.

Going out of his way to bump other racers in the path of any projectile directed to Waluigi, systematically stealing starts from others _but_ his brother, even going easy on the skinny bastard when playing a sports game against him. All smart choices in the long run.

He was a very smart man like that.

No, Wario wasn’t protective. He didn’t had it in him. He just had the good sense to have an ally.

And if he was secretly glad that Waluigi had never been invited to one of the Smash tournaments, where Wario would most likely end up pulling his punches when fighting him…

Well, it was no one’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Wario and Waluigi are brothers. Since this hasn't been confirmed or denied, I just went ahead and wrote them as such.


End file.
